The Importance of Where
by TheCrownedLioness
Summary: A series of oneshots, detailing a few of Niles and C.C.'s escapades. Rated T for suggestive themes, but may go higher.
1. Kitchen

**Hey there, everyone! I had the idea for this series of oneshots just the other day, and I thought I'd get the first up as soon as possible. I will still be working on the next chapter of The Lady's Gentleman, too, so hopefully that will be coming along well and either be ready by the time I have to return to the US (for another four months) or at least be close to being ready.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy each of these stories. They are of course based on the quote "Where? Kitchen? Closet? Stairway? Limo? Walmart?!", and there will be a couple of extra ones after that. I've rated this series as T for safety, but if anything strays into territory further than that, please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, or any of its characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Kitchen**

 **Or: "The Fine Arts of Baking and Seduction"  
**

Being left to run the office when the company didn't have a show to put on was the slowest workday C.C. could imagine. She'd finished all her contracts for the production Maxwell hoped they'd get next – not that he was around to _review_ them – and it wasn't even _noon_ yet! Well, it was fairly close, she amended, as she slumped against the back of the green loveseat and checked her watch. Not that it even mattered, seeing as she was done for the day already.

But she had to grin to herself as a realisation suddenly dawned on her.

Being done in the _office_ didn't necessarily mean she had nothing to do in the _house._

The family might have gone out somewhere (she hadn't quite been paying attention when her business associate had said exactly where that _was_ ), but Niles was still there with her. With the Sheffields out for an unknown (but hopefully lengthy) amount of time, they had the entire house to themselves.

The butler had mostly left her alone to finish up, but now she was done, and there wasn't anything stopping them from having a little playtime of their own.

The thought in itself was tantalising, but she knew the reality would be even better. Changing their relationship to such an extent would be considered a shock, or maybe even downright confusing, to most people who had seen them interact before, but really it was the most natural feeling that she had ever had, perhaps in her entire life!

It was certainly the most _satisfying…_

All she had to do was get up and go find him.

And she knew exactly where to look, too.

* * *

Just as she'd expected, he was in the kitchen, stirring a large glass bowl full of something thick, brown and creamy, with a wooden spoon.

He was too focused on the baking to really make much comment as she entered, only giving a quick glance upwards and a smile at the sound of her heels on the tiled floor.

She inhaled deeply, slipping behind him to wrap her arms around his middle, "Mm, something smells good."

Niles hummed pleasurably, "I'm making brownies for when the Sheffields get back from their daytrip."

A daytrip. That couldn't _be_ more perfect – it meant the family most likely wouldn't be back until late. Late enough for _them,_ anyway. Giving the faintest hint of a chuckle in the back of her throat, she caressed his torso lightly with her fingers, playing with the buttons on the shirt beneath his apron.

"I wasn't talking about the _batter_ ," she purred, nipping and kissing at his earlobe.

Her lips brushed a tender patch of skin, and Niles' breath hitched as he tried to pour the mixture into the baking tray on the counter, the bowl nearly slipping from his fingers. He just about managed to keep it steady as the tray began to fill.

He swallowed, "I, uh…have to concentrate for just one moment. Would you mind holding on for a little while?"

C.C. raised an eyebrow to herself. She'd kind of expected him to respond straight away…

Well, if she was truly being fair, she _had_ been the one to come in and interrupt what he was doing.

She wasn't accustomed to being fair, but for him, she'd try to make things a little more even. Only a little, though. She was still herself, of course, and if he absolutely had to concentrate, she'd certainly let him _try._ That didn't mean she wouldn't do anything to keep _herself_ entertained for the time being.

If he got distracted by what she had in mind, that was _his_ problem.

"Of course not," she slid away from him a little, stroking his upper arms and nodding towards the incomplete baking. "You mind if I lick the bowl?"

Smiling, he settled the bowl down on the counter and tapped it as he took the tray, "Not at all. Help yourself."

 _Oh, she intended to._

"Alright."

Leaning against the counter and grinning triumphantly, she rested one elbow on the counter surface, using her other hand to slowly wipe up a generous amount of brownie batter from the side of the bowl onto her index finger. Before it could trickle down onto her palm, she tipped her head down and licked it away, sucking the last of it from her fingertip with a soft, satisfied moan.

She did this several times, watching in amusement as Niles' focus drained away; the first time she did it, he roughly shoved the baking tray into the oven and had to shut the door twice when it didn't close properly the first time; the second, the cloth he was using to wipe down the counter slid out of his hand and onto the floor. He scrambled to pick it up, clearly attempting to play it cool but failing miserably. C.C. grinned, her eyes wandering over his rear end, clearly defined beneath the fabric of his suit, as he retrieved the cloth. The third time she did it, she waited until he'd straightened up again and turned to face her. Not breaking eye contact, she covered her finger in the batter, stuck it in her mouth, and drew it out slowly, licked clean.

As Niles tossed the cloth onto the counter, she cocked her head to one side in a deliberate fashion, batting her eyes, "What?"

The butler swallowed, and the producer could tell he was biting back a smirk, "You came in here purely to drive me to distraction, didn't you?"

Yeah, and if the way he leaned next to her against the counter (arm outstretched as if to encircle her waist, eyes wandering over her body just as intentionally as she'd licked the batter off her finger) was anything to go by, it was obviously working. But she had to do what he'd failed to do, and play it cool. It was a delicate game, and she couldn't lose now.

"Of course I did – I'm bored," she shrugged nonchalantly, before pointing one finger at him. "And don't tell me _you're_ not bored, either. You don't spend every day the Sheffields go out playing the Fabulous Baker Boy, preparing sweet treats for them to come home to."

The butler's eyebrow raised, and even though she didn't look away, she could feel his hand drawing closer to her side, probably to slip onto her hip, or maybe to snake around to her lower back and find the sweet spot of skin that always made her shiver when he brushed it with his fingers. He was a little impressed by her almost instant deduction of his methods, but also a whole lot aroused – the darkening of his eyes gave that away immediately, and the way he lifted his apron off and dropped it on the kitchen table only confirmed it.

She knew that her words were catching his attention in _exactly_ the way she'd hoped.

It just served to show how well they knew each other – every inch, inside and out. And going back each time to discover new points of satisfaction, and to indulge deeply in them, only sealed their bond more firmly than either could ever imagine.

"Well, maybe I _was_ trying to kill a little time," he muttered, smirking. "Everything else around here is in order, and I thought you had work to be getting on with."

She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, eyeing his own intently, "I'm all finished now."

Niles' own eyes were now considering the bowl, still with some leftover batter inside, and he took a small step towards her. The gap between them closed to but a few inches wide.

"I did happen to notice," he said, running one finger almost teasingly around the rim of the bowl. "And the Sheffields will be gone for a few good hours yet…"

She brushed her fingers along his arm playfully, "And we have this place all to ourselves…"

"And all ourselves," he leaned in towards her as he finally dipped his finger in the batter. "To each _other._ "

C.C. grinned, pleased that he had caught her implication, " _Exactly_ my thinking, Hazel…"

Niles matched her look, and pulled his finger, dripping, from the leftover mixture. But before he could raise his finger to his lips, the producer clasped her own fingers around his wrist and gently pulled his hand to her mouth, lapping the batter off his skin provocatively before leaving a feather-light kiss on the tip of his finger.

Smirking, Niles caressed his finger down her lip, brushing over her chin and caressing her throat, travelling downwards, until it caught in the collar of her blouse, at the first button that was done up. C.C. couldn't help but feel a little smug, having had the idea to keep the first couple of buttons undone – it gave the perfect angle for Niles to pull her forwards, into his arms.

Their lips collided in a wondrous kiss, which didn't take long to deepen as C.C. pulled at Niles' lower lip with her teeth, causing a low, guttural sound to issue from his throat. He responded eagerly, pushing forward with his tongue, which she invited into her mouth to revel in the taste of him just as he was enjoying the taste of her, mixed in with the taste of the chocolate batter still on her own tongue. Her hands, which had been, momentarily, around his back, moved further upwards still, from cradling his face to allow her fingers to tangle in his hair, and his arms held her tightly, wrapped around her back and hands gripping, clearly itching to wander further.

 _Oh,_ God _, how she wanted them to wander further…_

It was almost as though he could read her mind, as they pulled away for air, panting hotly, and the butler planted a few small, soft kisses along her jawline, while his hands roamed south, down to fondle her behind. C.C. couldn't help but let a delighted yelp escape her lips, and Niles grinned.

"I trust this is going in the direction you were hoping?" he murmured against her cheek, continuing to feel his way over her body.

It was going _exactly_ where the producer had hoped. But they had to keep going – they couldn't slow up now…

"Let's just say kissing the cook wasn't all I had in mind," she breathed, before indicating with her eyes towards the oven. "How long will that take?"

"About half an hour," he almost growled in reply, dropping his lips to her neck while his hand lifted her leg to hold it, hooked, over his hip.

She moaned as he manoeuvred them both and pressed her firmly against the counter, her hands sliding down his front and groping for his belt as his one free hand tugged at hers, "Well, we're just gonna have to have a little interval between sessions then, aren't we?"

The groan of agreement that she received in return predicted things _far_ sweeter than the brownies the Sheffields would get when they arrived home.


	2. Closet

**Hey, everyone! Well, here it is - the next oneshot in the series! This is probably closer to M-rated than the last story was, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, or any of its characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Closet**

 **Or: "May I Take Your Coat?"**

He'd been looking forward to her returning from the theatre all morning, so when the doorbell finally went a little after lunchtime, he practically ran to answer it. If she'd seen him heading for the door, she would have made fun of the excitement clear and present in his features – the eagerness to apparently do his job for once.

But when Miss Babcock was involved, he was never anything _less_ than eager.

Ever since they had finally come around to being together, enthusiasm was one thing they hadn't lacked at all.

The only problem there was that _certain_ enthusiasms made being away from each other for too long feel torturous.

It had certainly felt so for all of the time they'd been apart that day. Mr Sheffield had sent the producer out in order to sign a new act to the company, and either there had been a considerable amount of traffic or the actor had been less than cooperative, because it didn't usually take so long. The butler, meanwhile, had had to make sure Mrs Sheffield got to her doctor's appointment, taken in the dry cleaning, dusted down the entire house and made lunch.

And they hadn't found the time for any time to themselves so far. He had been hoping to keep himself busy until she'd returned, to no such luck. He'd been hanging around rather aimlessly when the bell rang at long last.

But if he could get to the door before his employer noticed that there was someone outside, they _might_ be allowed a few moments of privacy before Miss Babcock had to return to work.

He opened the door quietly, and just as expected, there she was; beaming all over her face and purse slung over her shoulder. Inside, he could just make out the file Maxwell had handed to her before she'd left earlier, and it was no doubt signed and ready to be reviewed. The triumph in her eyes suggested the entire endeavour had been a success, and he couldn't help but return her look with an affectionate grin of his own as they greeted one another, checking around as though their moment might be intruded upon and they'd either be discovered or immediately have to spring back to their usual repertoire of insults.

But they were in luck. There was no one around right then. He allowed her inside and shut the door, taking her coat and purse and depositing them in the closet with no small amount of speed, before returning to wind his arms around her waist.

He probably looked very pleased with himself – the producer's own amused smirk gave it away as she slid her arms upwards to lay her hands on the upper part of his chest, near his shoulders.

"Well, look at you, being the dutiful servant!" she teased, raising her eyebrows. "Is today a special occasion I don't know about?"

Niles pretended to look unimpressed, but that fell away almost immediately, "If I get everything done quickly, it means we get a few moments alone before you have to go back to work."

C.C. raised an eyebrow, taking a quick glance over his shoulder, "Is Maxwell expecting me back right away?"

"I can only assume so," he replied, squeezing her hips. "Why, did you have something in mind?"

The producer chuckled.

"I'm suggesting that it doesn't only have to be a few _moments_ , Niles," she answered, giving a vague shrug. "He doesn't know I'm here yet, does he?"

"Niles, was someone at the door?" came a voice from the other room – it sounded like Mr Sheffield was leaving his office.

Niles turned to briefly look behind him, before turning back to C.C., "He might do."

The producer appeared thoughtful for a moment, her eyes wandering off to one side. Suddenly they widened, and she gripped at his lapels.

"Not for long – get in the closet!"

The butler blinked at her, "What?"

She shook her head and began to push him towards the closet door, "Just move!"

They scrambled into the closet, just about managing to shut the door as a set of footsteps drew near. Both blondes held their breath, positioning themselves either side of the door, between the coats, waiting.

The footsteps stopped, seemed to pace around aimlessly for a few seconds, and then with a soft "hm" that sounded very much like Mr Sheffield, they wandered away again. A few seconds passed, and then quietly, in the distance, the office door closed.

They stood there, looking past the coats at each other, until they finally relaxed, and a giggle escaped C.C.'s lips, "Well, how's this for a little alone time?"

"I'm liking it so far," Niles replied, a small smile playing about his features. "I missed you while you were gone."

In the dim light, he saw a momentary glint as the light from the crack in the door reflected off her rolling eyes.

"I was gone three, four hours at most!" her voice was unimpressed, but even in the low light, he knew she'd either be smiling back, or trying her best not to. She'd be using the shadow to her advantage in that regard – she always liked keeping him guessing; it was part of their little game. She was testing how well he knew her moods and her temperaments. How well he knew _her._

Not that she needed to. If there was one thing she could rest her mind on, it was that they knew each other better than anyone else.

He took a step away from the wall, shoving past the coats, and taking her into his arms. Hers automatically wound around his neck, and began to gently play with his hair as he backed them against the wall.

He leaned in close to her, and their noses brushed, "Three, four hours in which I didn't get to do _this…_ "

And he kissed her – gently at first, their lips softly caressing each other as they memorised and appreciated the feeling of being so close, but the producer's hand soon slipped from around his neck to cup his face and she deepened it further as she slipped her tongue out to run it playfully over his lower lip. Niles was emboldened by the encouragement, and took it into his mouth. With a gasp of enjoyment, the producer pulled him in closer, hands sliding downwards and starting to wander beneath his jacket. His own soon joined in, and their hands and tongues explored everywhere within reach; skin quivering as fingertips delved beneath clothes, tongues probing and tasting as their throats surrendered joined moans of pleasure.

They pulled away for air, and C.C. massaged his chest, breathless, "That enough alone time for you, Butler Boy?"

She was toying with him, he knew that much. Trying to see how much he wanted it – if it was as much as she did. He brought himself in close, so their entire bodies touched, and he brought his lips to her ear.

"Not entirely," he growled.

He pressed her harder against the wall, their hips meeting in an extremely satisfying way, and began to stroke himself against her inner thigh. C.C. groaned, and wrapped her arms around his back, fingernails digging into his jacket as she rolled her hips against his even more.

Niles could feel the heat – the desire – rising, and knew they'd have to move quickly if they were to get to his bedroom without being discovered. It was about the only clear thought he could muster.

"Why don't we slip out of here and get upstairs?" he breathed, pressing his lips to her neck and slowing pushing his hips against hers. "Things might get a little bit loud otherwise…"

C.C. pulled him back against her, "We can't go anywhere now – what if someone shows up outside?"

"What do you suggest we do?" he just about managed to ask, his mind almost completely reeling from the sensation of her fingers slipping down his torso, towards his belt buckle.

The producer looked him straight in the eyes as she answered, "We stay right here."

Niles stopped.

Right where they were, in the closet? The prospect was certainly intriguing. _More_ than intriguing – it was _exciting_ , thinking that at any moment someone could open the door and discover them…

And he wanted her, so much so that he was willing to risk it.

C.C. must have mistaken his silence for doubt, because she ran one hand up and down his front, slowly and encouragingly, "If you kiss me like you did just then, it might make us a little more quiet. And we can always-"

He took her hand, halting her speech in its tracks, and gently guided her fingers back down towards his belt.

They shared matching grins.

He leaned into her again, and slipping his own hands down her body, "I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it."

He closed the gap to kiss her again, and whether or not they made noise was suddenly the last thing on either of their minds.


	3. Stairway

**Hey, everyone! As it turns out, I have to go back to Long Beach tomorrow instead of on Friday, so I thought I'd spend today getting this oneshot ready to be uploaded in between packing things. I'll have a few days in California where I'm not doing anything, so I might be doing more writing then, but we'll see how it goes.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one, but I warn you now: it does turn M-rated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, or any of its characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Stairway**

 **Or: "To Heaven and Back"**

He didn't know quite what had overcome them. All he knew was that he liked it.

It had started chaste enough, with Miss Babcock managing to convince Mr Sheffield to go down to the theatre instead of her, and Niles persuading Mrs Sheffield to go shopping, dropping the children off at their various requested locations on the way. It had given them a few hours to themselves, and they planned to take advantage of it.

He just didn't know when that had turned into taking advantage of _each other._

They had started off on the sofa in the living room, trading light kisses and touches, the occasional giggle floating into the air whenever his lips brushed over somewhere sensitive on the producer's neck, jaw or ear. But somehow, maybe with the accidental undoing of the top button on someone's blouse, the heat had intensified rapidly, and lips had taken to roaming further downwards, and more buttons had been very much deliberately pulled open to provide more access…

By the time they'd decided it would be better to take things into his bedroom, Niles had lost his jacket, his tie was undone around his neck, and C.C., in a feat that would forever both astound and arouse him, had managed to remove her bra without taking off the rest of her shirt.

Not that he was complaining – there were far more important things to think about than that. Like the fact that he was being pulled up the staircase by a beautiful woman, slowly heading towards his room but stopping every few inches in order to allow him to make the most of her semi-nude state, and for _her_ to make the most of him pleasuring every inch of her that his hands and mouth could reach.

These intermissions were very much welcomed by the butler, and before he knew it, they had found themselves sprawled out over the stairs, overcome by the need for each other's passion.

"I don't know about you," he panted, climbing on top of her fully and trailing hot kisses over her half-naked torso, "but I don't think I'll make it upstairs…"

"Me neither," she cried out, fingers twisting into his hair as his lips and tongue explored and revered her breasts. "Oh, _God,_ Niles…just take me, right here!"

He wasn't in any position to argue. Nothing – not the notion that making love on a staircase would be considered ridiculous to most people, not the discomfort from lying at an angle on the steps, or even the vague idea that any member of the family could return at any time and spot them immediately – was occurring to him right then. The desire was like fire; intense, burning, and all-consuming. He knew if they didn't succumb to it now, they'd only fall to it on the landing. Or against the wall or door outside his room. And then probably all over again _in_ his room.

There was also the _slight_ snag in the form of him simply not wanting to wait that long.

It was obvious the producer didn't want to, either. She ripped the belt buckle open on his trousers, which slid down and revealed his boxers. She took her hands away to allow him to free himself from them, and he hitched up her skirt, sliding his fingers into her underwear and stroking her intimately until she gave several soft, almost pleading whimpers, before finally slipping her underwear down and positioning himself between her legs, hands resting on the edge of the stair above.

The groan the producer emitted from the back of her throat and the feeling of overwhelming pleasure as he slipped inside her nearly made him lose his grip on the step. But he held firm as he began to thrust, slowly and steadily at first to draw out the gratification, but soon quickening in pace as it became harder for him to control himself, and the sighs and moans as C.C. writhed beneath him, clutching at the floor and at his arms and back and exhaling his name on every breath she could manage, only spurred him on further. Her thighs gripped at his sides, her legs wrapping around his middle as she was overwhelmed by the ever-growing and building sensation of pleasure. He caressed one hand down her body, bringing it underneath her thigh to hold her steady, and slipping the other under the back of her neck to cradle her head against his as he continued to thrust his hardest, his attempts at murmuring sweet nothings lost in primal grunts and groans of satisfaction, until neither could hold back any longer – they were both at their absolute peaks, and with a cry of fulfilment, they were both sent over the edge in a tidal wave of bliss.

Breathless and shaking, Niles leisurely pulled away and released the grip he had on the underside of C.C.'s thigh, and as he caught back his breath and began to enjoy the closeness, he took to running his hand over the top of it instead, fondling and tracing idle patterns with his fingertips.

With a silent chuckle, C.C. grasped at his hand, entwining their fingers as she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

"Well, we might not have made it upstairs," she began, smirking. "But we certainly _made_ it."

The butler grinned back, enjoying the feeling of her fingers between his.

"That we did," he agreed, eyes admiring her gorgeous form reclining before him. "I must say, though – this is the most unusual pillow talk I've ever experienced."

The producer pursed her lips momentarily, appearing to contemplate, before answering, "Think of it as the most memorable."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. It was certainly _one_ of the most memorable, but considering their track run so far, he doubted it would be the last time they'd end up in a situation – and a position – like the one they were in at that moment.

He hoped it wouldn't be.

He released her hand, and traced a line up her leg and over her hip, giving her a suggestive look, "Most memorable so _far,_ anyway."

The producer opened her eyes to peer at him, seemingly amused.

"So far," she echoed, sitting up a little more and resting her elbows on the step behind her. "You got plans for something that I should know about, Butler Boy?"

Niles smirked, and reached up to rest his own elbow on the step, too.

"Nothing at this moment in time," he replied, glancing around. "The only thing I'm planning on doing is, perhaps, moving off this bloody staircase."

C.C. matched his grin, and batted her eyes, "Afraid you're so ancient you won't be able to get up?"

Ignoring her joke, he continued, "I'm more afraid of becoming so comfortable right here, looking at you, that I won't be able to move until the Sheffields return and find us. And I don't know about _you,_ but I'd rather not have my next immediate memory of them marred by their looks of horror."

Chuckling, she appeared to regard him carefully, her smile becoming soft and more affectionate than most people would associate with her. She reached out her hand, and stroked it down his chest, leaning in towards him.

"Well, maybe I can give you a little incentive," she said, pecking him on the lips before rising to her feet and straightening out her skirt. "I'm know what _I'm_ going to do after I get off these stairs; use your shower. And I could _sure_ use some help getting those hard-to-reach places."

Catching her drift, Niles eagerly pulled up his trousers and joined her in a standing position.

The producer grinned, and took his hand, starting to pull him up the stairs again, "I thought that might do it for you."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Babs," the butler muttered, allowing her to take him to his room.

He made a mental note to sneak down later and fetch their discarded clothes. He wasn't going to do it right then.

Whatever had overcome them before clearly wasn't going away any time soon. And that was just the way he liked it.


	4. Limo

**Hey, everybody! Well, I'm back at university now, so updates might be hard to get done due to my workload (even though I know I update at a glacial pace anyway, and I can only apologise for that), but I will certainly give it my best shot to publish new content as much as possible! Anyway, here is the next oneshot. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, or any of the characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Limo**

 **Or: "The Going Away Present"**

"No kissing any British girls while you're over there."

Her request – or demand, depending on who asked – would have been a little more convincing as completely serious if it hadn't been spoken as a gasp on the end of a hitched breath.

Then again, she knew she found it hard to keep her voice level whenever she was in his lap and he had his lips pressed to her neck. And every time the limo stopped and started in the traffic, their bodies were pushed even more firmly together, and the friction was almost gloriously distracting.

But she'd started this game now, and she was determined to see it through. He was going away to London for a few days, and this would be their last opportunity until he got back.

She was going to make the very most of it.

Niles' words were almost growled against her throat, "What about Irish?"

She leaned down a little way, and planted little kisses on his cheek, "Nope. And that goes for Northern _or_ Republic of."

He ran his hand up her thigh, dragging his mouth over her skin to reach her ear, before giving it one solitary nip on the lobe, "Hm. What about French?"

At this point, she was aching to turn and straddle him, but the game was getting interesting and leaving it now would deny her a completely different satisfaction, "Not if you want to live for longer than a day when you get back."

"Spanish, or Portuguese?" he suggested, his lips back on hers again between the nationalities.

Her own reply was also between kisses, "No and no."

"German? Dutch? Belgian?"

"I think we can basically discount all of Europe," she ran a hand downwards, settling it on his chest, and poked him over his heart. "So no Swiss, Austrians, Italians, or anyone else _either_ side of the Mediterranean Sea."

The hand on her thigh slowed, tracing patterns between her leg and her hip thoughtfully, "What about tourists from further abroad? A lovely stranger all the way from South America? Brazil, or Argentina, perhaps?"

She looked him straight in the eye, liking the fact that she found his so dark, "That's where you'll have to run and hide to if you so much as even _think_ about it."

His hand suddenly changed direction, dipping downwards, towards the inside of her thighs, "What about even further South? What if I run into a research scientist, on leave from studying in Antarctica?"

A bubble of scoffing laughter made its way up C.C.'s throat at such a suggestion, " _Sure_ , Niles. If you meet a girl, probably a doctor, who came back from her very important work studying our world simply to get a piece of hot butler action, then sure. Go for it."

"Well, there's no need to be sarcastic about it," he pretended to huff, but the façade soon crumbled and he went back to their little game, his hand sliding back to her hip. "Anyway, that's three continents you've ruled out. What about Africa, Asia, or Oceania? Do they get a look-in?"

"Not even the slightest _hint_ of a chance."

His hands went around her waist, and pulled her as close as possible, "And North America?"

She leaned in, so their faces were less than an inch apart, and murmured, "Even less of a chance than _that_."

Niles appeared to consider for a moment, and C.C. felt a wave of affection come over her; she was going to miss this when he wasn't there, the games they could play and all the fun they could have just to themselves…

"What about my mother?" he suddenly asked. "Am I allowed to kiss my mother, whom I haven't had the opportunity to see in person in years?"

Damn. She hadn't considered _that_ angle.

It was lucky they were matched in wits and quick thinking as well as in physical matters.

She pretended to think, before speaking.

"Alright. But _she's_ the exception," the hand that had been on his chest slid upwards, gently stroking his face as her fingertips edged into his hair. "And if you kiss her on the _lips_ , all of this is over for a whole different reason, okay?"

"The day _that_ thought enters my mind is the day I decide that those long years of being alone weren't quite so bad after all," he deadpanned, reaching up to grasp her hand in his. "I take it that from all of this, I'm supposed to conclude that the only other lips in the world that these ones are allowed to touch are yours?"

C.C. beamed, and entwined their fingers, "Hey, look at that; you've worked it out all by yourself!"

He smirked at her in reply, "It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?"

As if he were trying to prove a point, he planted one more gentle, loving kiss on her lips.

"Are there any other unreasonable instructions you want me to carry out while I'm gone?" he asked, releasing her hand to tuck a lock of hair that had come loose behind her ear.

She pursed her lips, thinking, before turning a little to dive into her purse, on the seat next to her. Where she had been sat when the journey started, she thought to herself amusedly.

She brought out a scrap of paper, which she then handed to him, "Well…maybe not _unreasonable_ , but I _did_ tell Nanny Fine the reason I was doing this was so I could give you a list of things to pick me up at Duty Free."

Niles peered at the list, and then gave her an unimpressed look.

" _L'air Du Temps_? Really?" he gestured with the paper. "You don't even _wear_ it!"

"I had to think of something, and it was the first thing that came to mind, okay? And it'll look suspicious if you come back without it," she flicked the list with one long finger in response, before returning to the task of rearranging her purse.

"Fine, I'll be safe and pick some up. Let's see, what else…" he relented, continuing to scan down the paper. He then looked up again, less unimpressed and more unsure. "Cadbury's?"

She dumped her purse back on the seat and smiled at him, "A large amount, please. You can't find stuff like that anywhere in this city."

"I'll see how much they allow me to have on my way back," Niles nodded, putting the list away in his jacket pocket. "And the same goes for everything else on this list, alright?"

She leaned in towards him, hand falling back to slowly rubbing his chest as she batted her eyes, "I'll pay you back, I promise."

A spark of mischief flashed in his eyes, "You'd better. And your payment had better involve at least a _third_ of the chocolate."

"We'll just have to see about _that_ , Hazel," she nudged his head with hers playfully. "It all depends on how much you bring back."

He smiled, "I'll bring back as much as I can. My little way of making up for not being able to bring you with me."

"Never mind about that," she shook her head, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth before cocking her head to one side. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get to go to the next one."

Niles chuckled lightly, "I certainly hope so."

From out of the corner of her eye, C.C. could see the traffic getting worse. Through the dimmed windows of the limo, she could make out the shapes of other cars surrounding them and not moving.

She supposed it was good that they had time before Niles was due to be at the airport. In more ways than one, too.

The game had come to an end, but there was still _one_ satisfaction not yet fully achieved.

She wound her arms around his neck. "Well, seeing as we've got the ground rules for your trip laid down and we have a little time to kill…how about I let you have your going away present now?"

Niles quirked an eyebrow, "I'm intrigued. What is it?"

She couldn't help but smirk at his expression.

"Me," she purred, slipping her coat off onto the floor and sliding her legs either side of his hips. "Why don't you go ahead and unwrap, and start enjoying?"

He grinned, hands wandering up her torso and massaging over her breasts, toying at the buttons on her blouse, "Such a generous gift. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

C.C.'s own hands skimmed down his front, heading directly for his belt, "I'm sure you'll think of something…"

She closed the gap between them in another heated kiss, fingers prising open his buckle. It deepened to the point where she barely acknowledged her blouse being pulled open, and what she did notice of it, she didn't care. All that mattered was being with him one more time before he had to go away.

It would only be for a few days, but they'd still have a _lot_ of catching up to do when he came back.


	5. Walmart

**Hey there everyone! I've finally gotten this next oneshot ready because I've had a lot of free time this weekend (let's see how long _that_ lasts for, lmao). I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This one is more suggestive than anything else; some elements may be rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, or any of its characters. I also don't own Walmart (I wouldn't be an almost-broke film student if I did), and other American supermarkets are available.**

* * *

 **Walmart**

 **Or: "The Heat of the Moment in the Frozen Section"**

It had been about mid-morning when Niles realised that the mansion was running short on a few things in the kitchen, and he stopped very quickly by the office to let Mr Sheffield know that he'd be out for a while at the supermarket. He'd found his employer and Miss Babcock in the middle of some kind of impasse in their work, and to allow for them both to take a break, she'd suggested that she accompany him on his errand, due to the fact that the elderly tended to forget things. And it wouldn't do anyone any good if he forgot something important like milk, eggs, where he lived, et cetera.

Mr Sheffield had pulled something of an odd face when she'd made the offer, but didn't really say much beyond giving them permission to go.

And now they were there, and he was watching her look around. Her expression was mostly one of criticism, but that came naturally to her. Occasionally, though, there were certain things she'd stumble upon as they made their way further into the store that produced a look of fascination (obviously it was things she had never seen at high society get-togethers, or on the list of things her delivery people brought any time she needed shopping).

He'd barely got any of the items on the list so far, due to the fact that looking at _her_ was so much more interesting. Watching the tall blonde who was dressed impeccably (high heels, prim skirt, properly buttoned blouse beneath her jacket) for a day at work in an office, and who didn't appear to have much place wandering through the produce aisle.

She might have looked _out_ of place, but she also certainly brought some class _to_ the place.

"Is this really the first time you've ever been into a supermarket?" he had to ask, even if it was more than a little obvious.

She thought for a moment, "I went into Fortnum and Mason, when I last went to London."

He wasn't impressed by her comment, and it showed. Fortnum and Mason was the place that the _Queen_ got food from; it wasn't the kind of place that one could just wander into and pick up a can of soup or a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread. It was all hand-crafted hampers, and things made specially to order. The producer really hadn't lived her life like most of the population.

He supposed there was a bright side to that, however; it did mean he got to take her to experience new things. The kind of things that people born with silver spoons in their mouths would usually look down upon without even trying them. She might have still been doing the 'looking down' part, but at least she was there, and he appreciated that.

He'd have to find some way of thanking her for it, too.

"…I believe the general consensus is that if anyone with a title shops there, it can't be considered a supermarket," he eventually said, at last dropping a bag of apples into the cart and moving it along into the next section.

"Oh," C.C. frowned thoughtfully, before shrugging. "Well then, I suppose this really _is_ the first time."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. He really did have to give her credit for trying something new; especially when it was something as ordinary-but-also-domestic as this. And it _did_ give him the opportunity to think up some domesticity-related zingers for a later date.

"I wouldn't be too worried about it; you might meet people here who have similar interests."

She replied to his comment with an amused and sceptical look.

"I mean it. For instance, many of the people who walk into this place _also_ have guns," he gestured around them – not at anyone in particular because he didn't want to attract attention, but with one arm so that it swept across the store as far as the eye could see. "You're only the odd one out right now because you left _yours_ at home."

She gave him a feigned unimpressed look, "Actually, I'll have you know I got _rid_ of the gun."

That sparked a new curiosity in him, "Really? When did this change of mind come about?"

"Soon after we decided to…change our minds about some other things," she smirked.

"I see," he replied with a smirk of his own, leaning against the cart and hoping his next thought would either make her laugh, or toss a zinger. There was nothing wrong with a little fun to make the time pass quickly. "You think _I'm_ dangerous enough, is that it?"

"Only when armed with a _mop_ and tackling a dirty kitchen, Butler Boy," with a cackle from her, his mission was accomplished both ways, but then she pointed at him, as though she had another detail to add, as they turned into the next aisle. "And I didn't _just_ get rid of the gun."

Giving an overexaggerated look of fascination, he reached up with one arm to rest his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow balanced on the cart, "Hm, what else did you decide needed removing from your storage closet?"

She slowed in what was already a leisurely stroll as she feigned how best to phrase whatever it was she wanted to say. He took a couple of products from the shelves and put them in the cart, knowing she would, in truth, already have everything _prepared_ that she wanted to say. There wasn't really much that they didn't tell each other anymore. The fun was in making the other wait, and guess.

She answered with a glimmer that he liked very much in her eyes, "A few other…personal items."

"Personal items?" he straightened up a little from his previous leaned position, and very deliberately looked her up and down. "So personal that _me_ , the person who has seen everything so very personal about _you_ , isn't permitted to know?"

There was a hint of a smirk on the producer's face as she leaned on the edge of the cart herself, very close to him, "I would tell you, but I'm afraid you won't like it."

"Really? And why would _that_ be?"

"Well, if you'd been around to help me move one of these personal items, there's a chance you would have felt…" she vaguely waved one hand around as she searched for the right word. "Insignificant."

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of word, and as she stood upright, he rolled the cart into the next section; frozen foods. This aisle was empty. Perhaps it was a sign that the fun was _really_ about to begin. She wouldn't have mentioned any certain item if she thought it wouldn't get some kind of rise out of him.

Well, her plan had worked, because they both knew he was always up to the challenge – physical or otherwise. He pulled the cart up next to the freezers, and turned to look at her.

"Insignificant, eh?" he queried, folding his arms across his chest. "Then why did you get rid of the _item_ instead of me?"

"A few little reasons, really; minor ones," she shrugged half-heartedly in reply.

"Like what?" he paced a few steps, leaving the cart to one side and focusing his attention on her. As he came closer, she tugged him to her by his belt, and massaged her hands up his chest, forcing him to uncross his arms.

"Oh, like the fact that I prefer having a warm body attached," she purred, dragging her eyes over his torso. "And…if I'm in the mood for being honest, I might have been…catching myself thinking about you more and more often when I was using it."

"Really?" he rested his hands on her hips, squeezing them. "Well, that is _certainly_ intriguing."

She twitched involuntarily under his hands, biting back the giggle that had nearly made an appearance, "Don't get _too_ overconfident, Hazel. I think about a lot of things when I'm going through those motions."

"Oh, I'll bet you do," he grinned, leaning in towards her but not quite touching her skin with his lips, whispering against it. "Like how good it feels when you have my breath on your neck…"

His arms snaked around her, and his hands started to wander, exploring and fondling in equal measure as she leaned into it, groaning under her breath.

"Or how much you miss my hands on your body…" he continued, pulling back to look into her eyes, which were darkening nicely.

"Or, even the fact that the _item_ is no match for my tongue in your-"

He was cut off by her mouth crashing onto his, and their lips melded together in almost an instant. She brought her hand up from his chest to cup his cheek, holding his head in place as she opened her lips to allow his tongue to slip inside, searching for her own. As they met, her fingers slid into his hair, tangling in his locks, and soon all other sounds in the vicinity were drowned out by their own satisfied moans of pleasure.

They broke away only for air, and she pulled at his lower lip with her teeth when they did.

He continued to press little kisses all over her face, jaw, and neck as he growled, "Not _exactly_ where I was going for, but I suppose any other location would be considered a major Health Code violation."

As he discovered a particularly sensitive patch of skin, C.C. disguised the hitch in her breath with a snort of contempt, "You think they're worried about _that_ in _here?_ "

"You're probably right," he pushed her gently against one of the freezer doors, being sure to slowly grind his hips against hers so that she could feel just exactly how _significant_ he was. "But, just to make things interesting, how about we test it?"

"Hm. What exactly did you have in mind?" her words were playful; she'd also spread her legs just enough so that she could make the most of his movements (while they were still clothed, that is), and had wrapped her arms around his back, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt.

One of his hands slid underneath her blouse, and he nipped at her ear, "You said you preferred a warm body attached. Why don't we see how far we can heat things up?"

He couldn't see it, but he knew her face would be sporting a grin, "You're not worried about security throwing us out?"

"Not if we're careful," he smirked, eying the door to the freezer next to them as he nibbled her jaw. The glass of the door had been covered with a large, slightly torn poster advertising some sort of deal on microwavable dinners, but through one hole in the side, he could see it was empty. Must have been broken, or something else he didn't care about. "Besides…"

He opened the door, blocking them from the view of the aisle's security camera as he began to hitch up her skirt, hands fondling her thighs as the fabric lifted higher, and his fingers stroked teasingly at the lace edge of her panties.

The air would be cold, but hopefully what he had in mind would warm them both.

He brought her as close as he possibly could, and ran his lips from the joint of her neck and shoulder on his way up to her ear.

"I _highly_ doubt this is the oddest thing anyone has ever done in a Walmart."


	6. Home Depot

**Hey there, everyone! I've finally managed to finish this next oneshot! I hope you enjoy it, but I'm warning you now: this one is definitely M-rated. It's basically straight-up porn for a lot of it, actually, and it's probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. But that's between me, you guys, and God.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, any of its characters or settings, etc. I also don't own Home Depot, and other American home improvement and construction stores are available.**

* * *

 **Home Depot**

 **Or: "Picking Something Up"**

"This isn't going to be like the gazebo prank, is it?"

She tried to disguise the amusement in her voice as she answered his question, "No..."

Oh, he had _no idea_. But C.C. supposed that Niles _would_ wonder about that, considering that was the last thing they'd come to a place like this for. But, as they wandered around the inside of the Home Depot aluminium shed, him apparently studying the walls, she had other things on her mind. Much more _interesting_ things.

Considering he'd been away in London for so long (days, really, but they felt _endless_ ), she felt an overwhelming urge to show him just how much she appreciated having him back. And this little trip out was the perfect opportunity.

Niles let out a sigh which sounded like relief, "Good. I think it might've done me in if I'd had to do _that_ all over again…"

"Well, we can't have _that_ , can we?" C.C. slyly closed the door while he was distracted, and put the bolt across. There. No distractions. The possibility of being caught _afterwards_ , but not of being interrupted _during_.

There was some silence, before Niles spoke up again.

"Miss Babcock?"

She turned to look at him, hoping her expression wasn't giving her away as she walked towards him, "Yes, Hazel?"

"Might I ask you something?"

"Of course," she smiled.

The butler gestured around them, his expression denoting at least a little confusion.

"If you didn't come here for a _shed_ , then why _are_ we here? What did you need to pick up?"

Perfect timing, and perfect _wording_. She closed the gap between them to wrap her arms around his neck, backing him against the wall.

"You."

Then she pressed herself against him fully, her lips catching his in a long, passionate kiss. Her tongue found his very quickly as his hands started to wander her body, and their moans were muffled by their eagerness to taste and to explore. She dragged her lips away from his slowly, biting his lower lip hungrily.

Just enough to give him a little sense of what was to come.

Niles quirked an eyebrow at her as she pulled away, just a hint of a smirk appearing on his features as she unwound one arm from around him to stroke his cheek, her face still only an inch or two from his own.

"Just what _are_ you playing at, Babcock…?"

She caught his lips in another kiss before answering, pressing more, smaller kisses all over his face as she did so.

"I'm not _playing_ at anything, lover. I'm showing you how much I missed you…"

She slipped herself down his front, massaging his chest and stomach as she went, before kneeling in front of him and opening his fly as wide as it would go. She pulled at his boxers to loosen the button, and she smirked at his manhood, already becoming hard at the prospect of what she had in mind.

"Hm. Did someone miss me as well, Butler Boy?" she alternated her words between the kisses she feathered along his shaft, fondling everything else as she went, and she listened as Niles' breathing rapidly started to hitch.

Even if he wanted to answer, he was hardly in a position to do so.

And that was just how she wanted him.

Leaving one last kiss on the head, she opened her lips and took him into her mouth.

An animal-like growl rolled up the butler's throat – she could hear it, even from where she was, and his hands slipped into her hair as she began to suck, taking him in deeper and deeper, before drawing back slowly and starting the movement again, and again, and again.

A panting breath left Niles' chest, "Oh, good _God_ , that feels magnificent…!"

His fingers gripped and tugged at her locks as she started to stroked him with her tongue as well as her lips, too. She could feel him growing rigid the longer she kept going, so she slowed it down. Not enough to disappoint, just so that she was sure to draw everything possible out of him.

She really wanted him to know _just_ how much she'd missed him.

"Oh, God, don't stop…!" he was on the brink of crying out, as well as being on the brink of a few other things, too.

She chuckled deep in the back of her own throat, and began to quicken her movements, gripping at his hips to hold him steady as the pleasure overtook him. He was close – she could feel it. He was so very close…

She didn't want him to miss out on anything, but judging by the groaning coming from somewhere above her, nothing was being missed at all. His whole body was stiff, and his fingers tangled in her hair as he was pushed ever closer to his peak.

"That's it…" he moaned. "Oh, _Miss Babcock…!_ "

And then it happened. With that loud shout of triumphant bliss, he came, his body collapsing backwards to rest against the wall, panting and spent.

C.C. wiped her mouth, and rose back to her feet, smoothing out her hair and returning to his arms to give him a few minutes of rest before they left. He held her tightly, and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was a good feeling. A comforting feeling. She pecked him on the lips a few times for good measure, as well.

But as he recovered, she allowed him to pull away so he could do up his fly and straighten out his suit. She watched, amused, before turning to head for the door as it looked like he was ready.

She unlocked it, and pushed it open, out into the brightness of the day, "You all ready? By the time we get back to the penthouse-"

Her words were interrupted by a hand tightening around her wrist, and suddenly she was being spun around to face him again.

The glint in his eyes suggested that he had an idea, too.

"I'm not quite ready just yet," he announced. "You just showed me how much you missed me, now it's _my_ turn to show _you_. And no one's leaving this shed until we're even."

Pulling her close and slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back inside fully, the door slamming shut again behind them. He pressed her firmly against the wall, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, all the way to her collarbone and the top of her chest. His hands and lips travelled downwards, and he knelt in front of her to hitch her skirt up around her hips. His lips dragged over the insides of her thighs, and C.C. emitted a soft moan as his fingers snaked upwards, teasingly close to being inside her panties.

She wondered what he had in mind; she wouldn't mind at all if he planned on touching her there, but Niles had said "even" and that made her think. As much as she was _able_ to with him stroking her as he pulled her underwear down, anyway…

Her question was answered as he hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder, and with a cry of delight, she began to relish the feeling of his lips and tongue on her folds, the pleasure building already. She gasped and gripped at his hair as his tongue at last began to probe deeper, and, breathing growing heavy, she gently rolled her hips against it to allow it to explore and discover all the satisfaction that lay hidden.

Which he was doing a _marvellous_ job of finding! The tip of his tongue was achingly close to being on her clit, and her body was responding with involuntary shudders and twitches that accompanied the ever-growing pressure of his exploration. Her walls were tightening around him, and he returned to her folds to stretch out the pleasure for her, just as she had done for him.

"Oh, _God_ , Niles, this feels so _good_ …" she grunted, barely able to catch her breath as his tongue darted inside her again. "So, _so good_ …"

She couldn't see the expression on his face, but he reached up from massaging her thighs to take one of her hands from his hair and held it, entwining their fingers as his tongue finally made contact with her clit. C.C. gritted her teeth in case she screamed aloud as he traced it languidly, over and over again.

"Oh _God_ , I missed you…" she sucked in a breath, pushing her head back against the wall of the shed as her body tensed. "I missed you _so much!_ "

She'd spent night after night thinking about how it would feel to be back with him, but no fantasy could ever compare to this. No dream would ever move inside her like he was doing then – expertly, and with the kind of precision that she was sure a surgeon would envy. No image in her head would hold her afterwards in a strong pair of arms, and allow her to fall asleep feeling safe, wanted… _lo_ -

Her oddly coherent thought was interrupted as he gave her another long, gratifying lick, and it was that which sent her over the edge, falling through the clouds of her lusty haze into clear air, filled with fireworks. And she couldn't help screaming out his name in her absolute and overwhelming ecstasy.

After a couple more licks of her core and kisses on her folds and thighs, Niles tenderly slid her underwear back up, pulled her skirt out so that it was straight again, and stood upright to take her into his arms, holding her close as she rode out the last, lingering waves of pleasure still tingling in her body. She nestled into him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his middle.

She really had missed this.

Maybe next time she'd ask to go with him…

He kissed the side of her head, next to her ear, "I trust this shows just how much I missed you, too?"

C.C. chuckled, "I'd say so. Just about."

Niles leisurely pulled away to give her an unimpressed look, " _Just_ about?"

C.C. smirked back at him, reaching up and winding her arms back around his neck, "I'm sure you can think of a few _more_ ways of showing me. I know _I_ can."

Niles grinned, and his hands slipped from around her back to settle on her hips, which he squeezed.

"Well, then, I suppose we had better start making our way towards the penthouse," he murmured, looking smug and wiggling his eyebrows. "The sooner we get there, the more time I'll have to show you _all_ of those different ways."

With a very pleased look on her face, C.C. took his hand in hers, and wrapped herself under his arm, with his hand settling on her waist. Together, they headed for the door.

Checking that no one was around outside, they snuck out and made for the car, hand in hand and stifling laughter as they spotted the crowd of customers gathered around the two security guards that they could see, each and every one complaining of strange noises coming from the direction of the sheds.

They walked right past them, grinning, and thinking about how mysterious it would seem to them that the strange noises had left so suddenly. Luckily the penthouse was soundproof, otherwise the neighbours would probably do the same thing and then they'd have the building manager breaking down the door.

And they didn't want any interruptions when they were busy _catching up_ after being apart.


	7. Penthouse

**Hey, everyone! I finally got around to this next oneshot. It's taken me a while because one of you guys suggested that I add a couple of more oneshots involving Niles and C.C.'s wedding night and their honeymoon as well. I thought that was a great idea so that's what I've done! There are now two more oneshots left in this series, and when they are up, I hope you guys enjoy them as much as the others. I'll also be getting back to Personal Guardian Demon very soon, as well as getting some new ideas I have ready to start writing.**

 **This chapter is another M-rated one, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, any of its characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Penthouse**

 **Or: "A Night in for Newlyweds"  
**

The front door just about slammed with the lazy shove he gave it – it was all he could manage; his arms were mostly full. And he couldn't be more thrilled about that if he tried.

C.C. had protested – playfully, of course – when he'd insisted on picking her up to carry her over the threshold, but now she was grinning all over her face and giggling as he held her. That just so happened to be the way he most liked to see her, but now it had the added benefit of him being able to look into her eyes and call her his wife.

She'd called him a sap when he'd said this aloud, and then told him to open the door.

All in all, this was definitely a perfect end to what had been a rather bizarre night, to start off with. After the wedding had taken place and Mrs Sheffield had given birth, the next… _announcement_ had taken them both rather by surprise. The doctors had wanted to keep them both in for observations after they'd fainted, but C.C. must have slipped them a couple of hundreds from her purse because all of a sudden, they were being told there was nothing wrong with them and that they could leave whenever they were ready.

And they were _more_ than ready to leave.

He could only speak for himself, but he was rather eager to start his new life as a _very_ happily married man. And an expectant father.

No man could ask for more, in his opinion.

"Are you gonna put me down, or are we spending the night here?"

His wife's – his _wife's!_ – voice snapped him back to the present, and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, love. I got a little caught up in the moment."

He set her back on her feet, but she left her arms wound around his neck as she leaned in to give him a passionate, lingering kiss.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you for that," she smirked as she pulled away from the kiss. "It's easy to get distracted by things at your age."

Niles pretended to look unimpressed, but his words were growled, "As long as it doesn't happen to _you_ when I take you into the bedroom, we'll be fine."

He then dipped his head and pulled her towards him again, starting to pepper her neck and collarbone with kisses. He could hear C.C. chuckling in his ear as they began to shuffle into the living area, and she nipped at his skin before pulling away to push him onto the sofa, half straddling his lap.

"No one's gonna be taking _anyone_ anywhere just yet," she purred, kissing him a few more times and stroking one finger down his chest before getting back to her feet. "Wait right there and get comfortable; I have something for you."

Her sultry tone sent a twitch to Niles' groin, and he looked intrigued.

"Really?" he queried teasingly, trying to control his breathing. "What could this _something_ possibly be?"

"You'll see," C.C. grinned as she began to head for the bedroom door. She was probably perfectly aware that he was watching her hips swaying from side to side as she moved. "I was actually going to save it for your birthday. But, in light of recent events, it's occurred to me that I won't _fit_ in it by then…"

She actually stopped, and turned around to look at him again.

"So, what other, better time to wear it, than on our wedding night?"

The noise in Niles' throat was almost as animal-like as it was strained, "Go get it, right now."

C.C. blew him a kiss in return, and disappeared through the bedroom door.

In the time that followed, Niles kicked off his shoes and practically ripped off his jacket and tie, undoing his top button as well. They couldn't have wine or champagne – now that they knew what they knew, they'd have to scale back the drinking – but he could dim the overhead lighting just a tad, and light the candles on the coffee table.

They were celebrating, and that demanded _exactly_ the right atmosphere.

And it was made completely perfect when C.C. stepped back out and leaned in the doorway, her hair loose around her shoulders, and clad only in the shortest silk nightie he had ever seen – deep indigo in colour, and with thin straps he was just aching to pull down and reveal her breasts, her hips, everything…

He had to swallow his groan as she wandered over, the light from the candles catching off the material, and he could really see just how well the garment hugged at her curves.

This was _his wife_. She was really _all his_ …he couldn't believe his luck!

As she came to stand in front of him, C.C. turned this way and that for him to admire the view from each and every single angle, stroking her hands up and down her hips.

"You like it?"

Obviously, there was a very straightforward answer. But that just wouldn't have been them.

She was teasing him near-mercilessly, so he was going to give as good as he was getting.

He had to steel himself, but he managed to shake his head, "I don't like it."

This caught C.C. by surprise, and her hands fell back to her sides as she took on the position of someone who was close to asking what was wrong with what she was wearing, and couldn't he have just lied and said that he _did_ like it?

"You don't?"

"No," he replied, keeping his voice level and reclining back slightly in his seat. "In fact, I think you should take it off immediately."

That was when it must have struck her what he meant, and her very slight look of shock morphed back into her Cheshire Cat grin.

"Oh…" she moved to straddle him again, and ran her hands up and down his chest, massaging him. "Well, if you hate it _that_ much, then perhaps you should take it off me _yourself_ , Butler Boy?"

Niles leaned forward into her touch, moaning, "With pleasure, my dear."

And as their mouths closed the gap in a heated kiss, he lifted his hands from the sofa cushions to begin caressing his way up her legs, fondling and squeezing as he went and delighting in the moans that left her throat the further his hands wandered. But before he reached her hips, another idea struck him and he smiled into her lips.

Noting his expression, C.C. pulled away, eyebrow slightly raised, "What have you just thought of…?"

Niles smirked at her, and slid his one of his hands across her thigh so it they cupped the inside of her leg. He was very close to his goal; the gasp which left her lips when she realised what he was doing told him so.

Taking the nightie off would just have to wait.

"I've thought of a little surprise for my beloved wife," he replied playfully, teasing with his fingers as they crept ever upwards. And then when he realised there was something missing, his own eyebrows raised. "Or maybe she was _expecting_ it, hm? No _underwear_ …"

This word was punctuated with him cupping her in his hand, and a surprised, pleasured yelp from C.C., who wound her arms tighter around his neck in response, her legs spreading slightly.

He began to play over her outer folds, lightly stroking at them to start building her pleasure, and C.C. pushed her torso more firmly against his, her breathing hitching pleasantly.

He felt her bury her face in his shoulder when he finally slipped his fingers inside her and a loud groan sounded in his ear as he began to pump them in and out.

"Oh, _Niles…_ " she breathed, pressing her lips against his neck and trying to speak again but only able to mumble incoherently as he pushed his fingers in further, using one to start circling her clit ever-so lightly. "Mm… _oh…!_ "

He couldn't help it; he felt smug. Feeling his wife tremble against him as he pleasured her was outstanding – unrivalled in its feeling and its meaning.

"You like that, don't you?" he growled softly into her ear, biting down on her earlobe as his fingers continued their rhythmic pumping.

He felt her nod against his shoulder, her breathing catching as she rolled her hips against his hand, "Mhm, yes, oh _God_ , don't stop…"

He wasn't intending to. In fact, the finger he was circling her clit with pressed against it harder, causing her to cry out, and rock herself back and forth against the feeling. He let her, continuing his steady pumping and relishing in her lips brushing his neck as her body tensed and her legs spread further apart for him.

" _God_ , you're amazing…!" her nails dug into his shoulders as she dragged herself over his fingers.

He was too caught up in relishing her pleasure to respond. Her breath was panted against his skin, hard and fast as their movements sped up together, until there was no going back. She came with his name on her lips, and her fingers tangled in his hair.

As she came down from the blissful high, Niles gave her some moments to recover, sliding his fingers out and back down her legs, before wrapping his arms around her back and holding her close, kissing the side of her head and allowing her to just breathe. He could feel her heartbeat – her chest was pressed against his, and it was pounding beautifully.

He relaxed back against the sofa, trading light kisses with her whenever the mood caught them. They'd move things into the bedroom soon enough, but for the time being he was happy just to hold her.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, her hand snaking away from his shoulders, back down his chest.

He wasn't paying so much attention to where her hand was going, even as it massaged down his chest and over his stomach.

He pecked her on the lips again, "I love you, too. So, what do you say if we- _oh!_ "

His words were cut off as he felt his belt buckle come undone, and he looked down. Sure enough, his wife's nimble fingers had made their way to his trousers, and she was grinning at him like she was starving and he was a three-course meal.

"You were just about to say something, dearest husband of mine?" she asked, feigning innocence as she opened his fly and stretched her fingertips into his boxers.

It was Niles' turn for his breath to hitch when she did that, and C.C. grinned.

"You really are wicked, woman," he grunted as she pushed her fingers forward into his underwear, and started to stroke up and down his shaft. "You…were lulling me into a sense of false security… _oh…!_ "

C.C. stroked him very slightly harder, unwinding her other arm from around his shoulders to caress it down his chest towards her goal, "I thought it was about time _you_ were at _my_ mercy, Hazel…"

Well, he was certainly that! She had one hand around his member, and was using the other to fondle his testicles – rubbing and touching, and she was clearly happy with the reaction it was producing in him, as he groaned loudly.

"Oh, yes..." he gripped at the sofa cushions, and at her legs and hips – he had to keep hold of something, the pleasure was making it difficult to think. "I'm…all yours…"

She leaned in close to him, brushing her lips against his as she slowed her hand movements, "That's _exactly_ what I like to hear."

She silenced his whimper of protest at her slowing hands with a long, passionate kiss, and she pulled at his lower lip with her teeth as she returned to pleasuring him.

She has obviously been trying to prolong the experience for him just a little longer, but it was half torture, feeling the swelling build as she started to stroke him harder again…

And she leaned in to echo him, "You like that, don't you?"

"Oh _God_ , yes," he answered immediately, his words choked out as she gave one particularly hard rub. "I love you, _so much_ …"

"I love you, too," she murmured back, continuing her hand movements up and down his shaft, and apparently savouring every moan and twitch she was producing in him. "Come on, now; don't hold back, lover. It'll feel so good…"

He wanted to argue that what she was doing at that very moment felt good, too, but he was too far gone to do that. But he _had_ been holding back, and he _was_ looking forward to being able to pleasure her again. To peeling off that exquisite lingerie, and pleasuring her body with his hands and his mouth…

That thought, combined with her quickening movements, sent him over the edge, crying out her name and pressing his head and back against the sofa as his body tensed and he rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through him. His heart was hammering in his chest, and C.C. removed her hands to wind them back around his neck and hold him while he recuperated.

Eventually, after he'd caught his breath back, he took his hands away from her and allowed her to slide back onto the seat next to him while he kicked away his trousers and boxers. He wouldn't be needing them in a few moments, anyway. Then he relaxed back against the sofa, and C.C. snuggled against his side, tucking her head under his chin.

"I know we've only been married…" he checked his watch, which he then removed and tossed onto the seat next to him. "Four and a half hours, but you are the best wife a man ever had."

"And you're the best husband," C.C. replied, reaching up and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Niles chuckled and rested his cheek on the top of her head, "Neither do I. But I hope you don't do it again – I couldn't abide sharing you with another version of me."

"You'd better hope and pray our baby is both a girl _and_ like me, then," C.C. poked him in the chest. "Because they're gonna have to get some of my attention too, you know."

"I _do_ know. And I can't wait to give them _my_ attention, either," he took her by the hand, and kissed it on the palm. Then, having an idea, he released it and directed his own hand back to her thigh, sliding his other arm around her shoulders. "But just for now, I think we should direct _our_ attention to other matters…"

His wife smirked in return, and guided his hand further up her thigh, "Hm, that _does_ sound like a good idea…! I do seem to remember you saying something about taking me into the bedroom, before we got distracted…?"

Niles released her momentarily to lean forward and blow out the candles on the coffee table, "Well, at least your memory hasn't started to go just yet."

C.C. raised an eyebrow at him, frowning, "Careful, Scrub Brush; otherwise you won't be taking me in _any_ sense of the phrase."

"Why do you sound more like you're _challenging_ , rather than actually _warning_ , me?" he leaned his chin in his hand, and his elbow on the back of the sofa, as he looked at her adoringly.

He was liking the darkening of her eyes, too, and her voice was low and husky when she spoke, mirroring his position on the sofa.

"Maybe because that's what I'm _doing_ , Mr Brightmore."

"Then consider that challenge accepted," without warning, he scooped her up into his arms – bridal style, just like before, and nuzzled his head against hers as he stood up. " _Mrs_ Brightmore."

C.C. tenderly stroked his cheek with her fingers as he carried her swiftly towards the bedroom, and Niles again got thinking about how lucky he was. They'd come so far from being enemies and now here they were, having their wedding night and laughing like they had never been anything other than in love.

It occurred to him that maybe they hadn't; they'd just been too stubborn to pay the feeling any attention.

But no matter. They had arrived at their bed, him having kicked the bedroom door shut behind them, and he was too busy laying C.C. down on the mattress to continue thinking about it.

The only moment he wanted to get caught up in right then involved _finally_ taking off that nightie.


	8. Hotel

**Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't been around as much as I would have liked this summer. Whenever I've had free time recently I haven't quite felt like writing so much. But I've been working on this, as well as on some other things, so hopefully this block I've had will go soon and I'll be back to publishing more. Unfortunately it won't be right away, as I'm going on holiday for two weeks this Friday, but I will try and make time around preparation for my final year of uni and other things I have to do.**

 **In the meantime, please enjoy this new, very much M-rated oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, or any of it's characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Hotel**

 **Or: "(Bridal) Suite Dreams"**

She almost thought the bellboy would _never_ leave, he was so caught up in showing them all the features of their suite.

 _Balcony._ Yeah, they asked for one when they booked the room.

 _Jacuzzi bath._ They would've figured it out for themselves. Not that she was allowed to _use_ that feature anyway, thanks to her doctor's orders.

 _Satellite television complete with all the channels._ Like they were going to _need_ it when there was a perfectly good bed right opposite!

If they couldn't make their _own_ fun in the room instead of just relying on electronic entertainment, then there was no point in coming on this honeymoon!

But she smiled and nodded through all of his spiel, keeping a look on her face which suggested that she wasn't only seconds away from grabbing him by the back of his collar and throwing him out, purely for her husband's sake.

They both wanted this time to themselves to be special. And she couldn't say for sure, but something suggested to her that manhandling the person who'd carried their bags up, made sure they had a non-alcoholic equivalent to champagne, and politely showed them how everything worked out of the room _might_ be a sure-fire way of ruining that.

Now she was married, she could learn to control her temper. Especially when they were supposed to be celebrating.

So, she let him finish. It was more than could be said for a lot of people who'd talked too long in her presence. She even thanked and tipped him when he finally made his way towards the door.

The relief she felt when said door finally closed was overwhelming, and she let out a long, sighing breath as she came to wind her arms around Niles' middle.

"At last," she mumbled into his neck as he snaked his own arms around her waist.

She felt the hum of agreement rumble up his throat before she heard it, "Hm. I thought he'd never leave..."

She let out a breathy chuckle and gripped his back tightly as he angled his head and began to run his lips up from where her shoulder met her neck, planting the lightest kisses that tickled against her skin.

"Well, if he didn't go by himself, I would've made him go eventually," she said, turning her head so she could start kissing his cheek. "I was just…kind of holding back from doing that, to start off with."

Niles pulled away to look at her properly, nuzzling her head with his own as he did, "Really? Why?"

C.C. shrugged a little, "I didn't want to spoil the atmosphere. We're on our _honeymoon_ , Niles, we should be relaxing."

He responded by holding her as close as he could and tighter than before, "But for you there's nothing _more_ relaxing than being able to scream at someone."

"Well, he wasn't actually doing his job _wrong_ , he was just irritating me with how long he was taking doing it," she replied, slipping her arms back down to begin massaging his chest. "Besides, there's only _one_ Bell Boy around here that I want to hear me scream tonight."

"And he'll be _delighted_ to make that happen," Niles grinned, his hands squeezing at her waist as he dipped his head to give her a kiss. "Now that we _are_ all to ourselves…"

C.C. pressed her lips against his, and started to slip his tie off over his head before placing it over the back of the nearest chair, "And the only _holding back_ will be for the sake of the little one."

His jacket soon joined his tie, and their shoes were kicked in that general direction as they began to stumble towards the bed.

"Exactly," Niles planted one last firm kiss on her lips, before brushing one hand down her side as the other wandered achingly close to the zipper of her dress. "And, just for the record, you wouldn't have spoiled anything if you'd thrown him out. There's only _one_ thing I like more than watching you take control."

"Really? What would that _one thing_ be?" C.C. smirked, feeling the fabric of her dress loosen as the zipper was finally pulled down, and eventually the whole thing pooled at her feet.

She got some form of an answer from him when she found herself suddenly flat on her back on the mattress, Niles' own smug look meeting hers as he held himself up, hands planted firmly either side of her body so he didn't crush her.

" _Wrestling_ you for it," he growled his actual reply, leaning down to trail kisses along her jaw, up to her ear, which he began to nibble playfully.

" _Oh!_ " C.C. chuckled, and hooked her leg over his, slowly rubbing it up and down to create a little friction as she leaned in to his delightful onslaught. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I don't put up _too_ much of a fight tonight. Between your servant spawn needing to be kept safe from anything too adventurous-"

"A good enough reason in itself," he murmured, pulling back to start trailing kisses further down her collarbone and across the top of her chest. His lower body was reacting to the friction, and he pressed himself more firmly against her to take advantage of it, rolling his hips against hers.

C.C. stifled a groan as he did, running her hands up his arms to grip at his shoulders, continuing her sentence while she still could, "And me wanting to make this night last as _long_ as possible, I think we should keep things slow."

That stopped Niles in his tracks, and he pulled back to gaze at her adoringly.

It was the best look in the entire world, as far as C.C. was concerned. It said to her that, no matter what had gone on between them in the past, her word mattered to him.

"I'll go as slowly as you want me to," he said.

C.C. knew that was a promise. They'd been slow and loving before, but with their baby on the way, it mattered to them more than ever.

And besides, if there was _any_ night for them to take their time, it was _that_ night.

"Good," she smiled, bringing her hand down to hook her finger through his shirt collar and tug him towards her. "Come here, _darling husband_."

Niles grinned, allowing her to pull him down, "With pleasure, my _dearest wife_."

And as their faces drew closer together, C.C. caught his lips in another romantic kiss, which Niles soon moved to deepen as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. With an almost harmonic groan of enjoyment, their tongues met and began to explore, just as their hands wandered and searched for pleasures that they knew lay all over their bodies, waiting to be found.

The territory was familiar, but no less exciting to be in.

Niles' shirt was soon discarded, and his slacks after that, so that they were both in their underwear, and his fingers were teasing around the hook of her bra, his lips feathering kisses all across the top of her breasts.

"I love you," he breathed against her skin, before slipping the hook out and pulling the garment away to start dragging his lips further south, nipping and kissing all around the supple flesh of her breasts, bringing one hand up to massage and fondle them as well.

"I love you too," C.C. panted, gripping at his back harder and sucking in a breath as he ran his tongue over her nipple. "Mm, that feels good…"

"And this is just the beginning," he moved slowly away from her breasts, planting kisses all the way down her torso as he went.

C.C. didn't need to ask where he was going, either. She simply lifted herself up so that he could slip his fingers into her underwear to slide them off, and then spread her legs apart more so he had room to bring his face down to her womanhood.

She was rewarded with the sensation of his lips and tongue brushing over her outer folds, and the pleasure slowly began to build.

She bit down on her lip to prevent herself from crying out too loudly, but it didn't really work. The groans coming from her throat were surprising even her, and she made her delight all the more known by slipping her fingers into his hair, curling his locks around her fingers and gripping tightly.

Her husband's eventual response was to push inside her with his tongue, lapping and tracing her clit as slowly as he could.

"Oh, _Niles!_ " C.C. cried out, feeling one of her legs, which had been raised, collapse against the bed and her heel dug into the mattress as her breathing sped up.

Her reaction only seemed to spur him on, and he curled his arms around her thighs to hold her steady as he worked her, returning a few times to her outer folds to prolong the sensation.

And he was doing it _marvellously!_ Her eyes were closing in enjoyment, and her legs spread apart even further as she pushed her head back.

"Yes, yes… _mm_ …keep going…"

He didn't just keep going, either – she felt his fingers slide into her and start a steady, rhythmic pumping, and she yelled out again, feeling her walls twitching as they started to tighten.

" _God,_ you are good," she grunted, rolling her hips to meet his tongue and fingers more fully, speeding up as the pleasure became overwhelming. "Oh, Niles…I love you so _much!_ "

It only took one last lick for her to be sent over the edge, screaming his name as she writhed and thrashed in bliss, collapsing back against the bed as the waves of her orgasm washed over her.

As she recovered, Niles took the time to slip off his own underwear, and climb back up her body to settle himself between her legs, teasing at her entrance with his manhood lightly enough to make her giggle.

"Are you ready?" he asked, stroking some of her hair out of her face and brushing the tips of his fingers down her cheek.

She grinned slyly in reply, running her fingertips lightly up his forearms, "When have I ever _not_ been, Hazel?"

Niles didn't answer; he just leaned down to plant his lips on hers in a loving kiss. And as he did he slipped inside her, starting to thrust in long, deep and even strokes.

It was just as sweet and tender as they'd agreed, and they had plenty of time ahead of them to make it faster if they wanted. Not _too_ much, obviously – just enough for them to make the most of as much of the night as possible.

That's what marriage seemed to be all about so far; prioritising their future and compromising so everyone was happy with the result, mixed with tender and loving moments as well as the passionate and adventurous ones. And when their little one arrived, that would be a whole different kind of adventure, with its own set of challenges and compromises to be made, as well as its own loving and tender moments.

It was exciting, and completely their priority, above all else.

Their life together, their future, mattered more than anything else – no short temper or irritation was going to take precedence over it.

And whatever that future held for their (probably soon not to be) little family, they'd face it together.


	9. Bedroom

**Hey, everybody, I'm finally back! This has taken a lot longer than I'd expected for a number of reasons, the foremost one probably being me going back to uni for my final year (I'm so close to graduating, someone help me). And we are here, at the last oneshot in this little anthology. I really hope you've enjoyed it; these were the first stories I ever wrote by myself with smut in, and now I know just how much I can do when I write. And special thanks goes to my bestie, CCNilesBabcock, aka "L", for reading all of this as I send it to her and just generally being the best person to fangirl with ever.**

 **Seeing as I'm trying to get back into writing more again, be on the lookout both for the next chapter of Personal Guardian Demon, which I'll be going back to, and also for either of the two new stories I'll be putting on here, depending on which one I feel should come next. It'll either be a Roman Empire AU called Amor et Quod Servitus, or a Wizard of Oz sort-of AU that is currently untitled.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this final oneshot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, any of it's characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

 **Bedroom**

 **Or: "Home"**

"Oh, God, _Niles!_ "

The bliss broke out and washed over her powerfully, each and every single pulse its own tidal wave. She continued to rock her hips back and forth as she rode it out, bringing her husband to his own peak and sending him over the edge. He cried out wordlessly beneath her, eventually emptying himself into her. As they both came down from the high, she collapsed onto his chest, panting and heart hammering from the exertion.

His heart was beating just as hard as hers. She could feel it, and as he regained the energy to move some, he wrapped his arms tight around her back to hold her. Grinning, she planted a kiss on his lips in return.

"That was wonderful," she breathed, pulling away from his lips to just recline, enjoying the feeling of him still inside her.

Niles chuckled, and ran one hand up and down her spine, "Nothing but the best for my dearest wife."

C.C. pretended to pull a face at him, "Hm, I never said 'best'…"

Her husband smirked, and rolled them onto their sides, "You don't have to, my dear. You make your satisfaction known well enough to me."

She moved her hips away, slipping off him with an unimpressed look, "Arrogant ass."

"And yet you love me all the same," he reminded her, raising his eyebrows comically.

"For some reason known only to God, yes, I do," C.C. laughed, and propped herself up on her elbow. "But don't let it go to your head. That's already big enough."

He propped himself up on his own elbow, and grinned cheekily, "Not that you've ever complained about anything about me being too big."

"That's because _some_ large things about you just so happen to be of use," she told him with a knowing look and a slow nod, stroking his cheek condescendingly. "Most of the _rest_ of it, however…"

"Is still useful, because it cooks and cleans, and keeps our house looking nice," he retorted, chucking her gently on the chin. "Like I said, nothing but the best for my beautiful wife."

"You said 'dearest' last time," C.C. pointed out, gesturing to him with one finger.

Niles slid his hand away from her chin, across to her shoulder, down her arm and rested it on her waist.

Once it was there, he pulled her closer, "Can't a man think of more than one adjective to describe the woman he loves?"

She leaned in for a kiss, "Smooth talker."

"Only for you," he replied, meeting her lips with his.

His lips were warm and soft, completely welcoming and loving. She'd never experienced that kind of feeling with any man before him. None had ever taken care of her so well, been attentive to the point of devotion, wanted to share themselves and their _lives_ with her.

And she hadn't wanted to do any of those things with _them_ , either, in truth. She might have tried to force herself into being comfortable with them, but it was like fitting wrong jigsaw puzzle pieces together. It wasn't right, and she felt like she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

That's how she had come to know that Niles was the one, and that this was the life she was supposed to have.

Because with him, she was home.

And being at home had certain _intimate advantages._

"You wanna go again?" she stroked one hand down his chest, caressing as she went. "If these old bones of yours can _handle_ it, that is…"

With the grin he reserved only for her, he slipped both of his arms around her and rolled them again, so that he was on top of her, "I'll handle anything you _want_ me to, my dear…"

She smirked up at him and shifted her legs so that he'd fit comfortably between them. Just like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

"Bring it on, Butler Boy."

He bent his head to start kissing her again, and she reached her arms up and around his shoulders to pull him in as it deepened. She lightly scraped her nails over his skin, feeling him shiver, and he responded by bringing his lips to her neck as one of his hands travelled southwards.

She knew where he was going. He knew ways of making _her_ shiver, too…

At least, he would have, if a loud cry from the room down the hall hadn't halted them both in their tracks.

Sighing and giving an accepting smile, she pulled away from him, "Typical."

"Indeed it is," Niles agreed, moving off her and preparing to get out of bed. "Shall I get her?"

C.C. stopped him, and swung her legs out onto the floor. They both knew their little girl would be hungry, so it was easier if she went.

"No, I'll do it," she said, reaching down to pick up her discarded silk robe. The one she'd surprised Niles with earlier. Then she leaned back towards him and briefly stroked his cheek. "Once she's fed and asleep again, we can pick up where we left off. If her Daddy doesn't follow suit and start snoring, that is."

Just before he managed to press a kiss to her fingers, she got to her feet and put the robe on, tying it around the middle.

"I'll be right here, ready and waiting," Niles rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin in her hand and watching her eagerly.

Stifling a laugh, C.C. turned for the door, calling out to their daughter as she went, "Okay, darling, I'm coming!"

She heard her husband make a noise of interest behind her, " _I'm_ getting a little déjà vu."

C.C. finally let out the bark of laughter that she'd been holding back, "Oh, shut up."

She padded away down the hall, towards their daughter's nursery, entering it soon after. She didn't mind the interruption, and she knew Niles didn't, either – she was going to feed their little one, the actual physical proof of their love, and a tiny life that they had adored from the moment they'd found out about her.

Having a family of her own was something she'd often dreamed about when she was younger, and now that she had one…well, she wouldn't have it any other way. And that feeling would only grow through the years, as they lived their lives and more children came into the world for them to hold in their arms.

Just as she was doing to their first, bringing the baby to her breast to start feeding as the little one's cries faded to whimpers, and then went entirely as she drank.

Soon after that, C.C. heard footsteps behind, coming into the room, and felt a pair of strong (robed) arms wind around her middle. Niles rested his chin on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes, resting her head against his.

It was peaceful. A kind of peace she wondered if she'd ever have. A dream that had come true, after years of them fighting and insulting one another. They'd made so many mistakes and slipped up so many times, it had nearly looked impossible at more than one stage. But they'd come through it, just as they had with so many other things, and now that they were married and living a new life in a new state, they were stronger for it.

Their still-growing family was stronger for it.

And she _truly_ wouldn't have her family, or her home, any other way.


End file.
